The Cupcake Man 2p england x reader
by princessnecromancer
Summary: do you know the cupcake man? The one famous for his delicious cupcakes and owned a small bakery in an alley? this was based on a short story I have to write for my creative writing class.


The Cupcake Man

"Why does it have to be cold out here," I thought as my teeth chattered against the cold wind.

I clutched onto my arms as the cold wind blew against my white dress, my snow boots leaving a trail in the snow.

"I never should've walked home from school," I complained.

I continued to wander aimlessly in the alley until I came upon a small bakery nearby. I've never been there before but all I know is that it is owned and by a british young man about three years older than me, who went by the name of Oliver Kirkland.

"Well, it looks good," I said to myself, as the delicious sweet smell of cookies and cakes enter my nostril.

"I wonder if I have enough money,"

I then began to fidget around for money in my pocket but found two dollar bills.

"Well I have two dollars but its not enough to buy a treat," I said to myself, sadly.

Then, as soon as I turned around to leave, a hand came on my shoulder, causing me to turn around to see a man, Oliver Kirkland himself dressed in a pink shirt, dark brown leather pants, a blue bowtie and a purple vest.

"Hello, Poppet. Would you like a cupcake," The voice asked, cheerfully.

"Uh, thank you but I have two dollars, so its not enough," I replied, shyly.

"Oh but my dear, it's all free for you," He said, pushing me gently in the shop.

We walked inside the bakery as my mouth began to water from the sweet smell of all the goodies displayed inside the glass shelf.

"Wow, it's amazing," I said.

"Thank you, poppet," Oliver chirped, happily.

"I didn't get your name,"

"_," I answered.

"_, that is a beautiful name for a fine young woman like you," He said, lifting my chin up to look at him.

"Thank you, Oliver,"

Then, Oliver began to turn around to go into the back.

"Hey, where are you going," I asked.

"To the backroom but don't worry I'll be back," Oliver replied.

"Pick any sweet you would like to eat,"

I watched him go and looked at the beautiful pastries displayed behind the glass. The pastries were painted beautifully in pink, blue and all the other bright colors. I then began to notice a cupcake decorated with purple frosting and pink icing.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tried one," I thought, as I laid my dollar bill on the glass counter and took out the purple cupcake.

I took a bite out of the cupcake and let my mouth water from the taste. I closed my eyes as I chewed my cupcake, feeling the sweet sensation.

"Hey Oliver, I'll take this one and go now," I yelled.

But I heard no reply from Oliver. I began to feel confused of where he had gone. I quickly went over to the back of the room to look for him. I walked around until I came across the stairs that led to the basement.

"I wonder what's down there," I thought as I walked down the steps.

I opened the door slowly to see a bit of darkness. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I stood in the darkness at the basement as I tried to look around the room, smelling the metal scent in the air.

"There's nothing down there," I thought as I turn to leave.

"But it stinks over here too,"

Then, I felt an arm wrapped around my waist tightly and a cold metal against my neck.

"you should never have looked at my secret ingredients, you naughty girl," A voice said, sadistically.

I turned around to see Oliver with a knife against my neck, his eyes swirling pink and blue. He looked angry but he kept his smile on his face.

"What are you talking about," I asked, looking scared.

"The room's all dark in here,"

"Oh really poppet," Oliver said, as he turned on the light revealing blood splatters all over the wall and two dead bodies on the side of the wall tied back to back to a chair.

"You were using people," I asked, looking horrified.

"I told you all it was a surprise made out of people," He said, maniacally as he began to laugh.

"Even that little cupcake in your hand has a little surprise,"

I looked down at the cupcake, I was holding with horror and shock, making me spit out the cupcake.

"Oh My God," I screamed.

"Now look at what you did," Oliver said, giving me a hard look.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you, now,"

Without thinking, I fearfully pushed him away and made a run out of the bakery, dropping the cupcake. I can hear his footsteps behind me as I try to run faster.

"You can run but you cant hide," He sing songed as he kept chasing me.

My eyes began to fill up with tears as I ran for dear life to the safety and comfort of my home to where my parents and my younger brother are waiting for me.

"Police, help please," I cried out.

Then, I felt a hand grabbed me by the ankle, causing me to trip. I tried to get up but I felt his hand grip on my shirt, causing me to turn. Oliver stood above me, with his Cheshire wide grin, and a claws forming from his fingernails.

"Very Naughty of you, poppet" He cooed.

"But don't do be scared, you'll soon be mine,"

I let out a blood curdling scream as I saw two sharp teeth coming from Oliver's mouth, his pink and blue eyes swirling madly. He then sank his teeth into the base of my neck as I screamed in agony. The last thing I saw was Oliver laughing maniacally, while my salty tears fell down my face before my world faded to black and red.


End file.
